criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/46,853 Rozettas
“''Everybody, say it with me!” - Main Rozetta “''MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!” - Rozetta Clones Background: After ROZETTA’s death, her soul lives on by the pieces of her meteor gear shattered by Jones. A robot clone of hers was able to survive the dome’s destruction and gather few of the pieces to restore ROZETTA, only to create 46,853 clone of Rozetta as a result of the instability of the clone machine caused by the Meteor Gear. As one of the Rozetta clones had 53.148% of Eyes of Heaven’s power within the Meteor Gear, she resolves to continue ROZETTA’s plans alongside her 46,852 clones who have each of a thousandth percent of the Meteor Gear, despite their various personalities. Rozetta Pierre; Age: 26, Height: 5’7, Weight: 127lb, Blood: O- (Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife CEO, Ad Astra Leader (original Rozetta) Appearances: As she is a clone of ROZETTA, Main Rozetta wears an outfit similar to when the original Rozetta wore before her isolation and development of her Stand. Many of the Rozetta clones are distinguished by their accessories they wore. Personalities: The Main Rozetta shares the same traits as ROZETTA, but is less psychotic and more vengeful on her quest to continue ROZETTA’s plans. Seeing that her clones have different personalities is very troubling to her, making her leader-like and the most serious of the Rozettas. Main Rozetta shows contempt to Rook and Jones for killing ROZETTA and is willing to decimate her archenemies to stop them. However, upon realizing that no one is going to remember her even if she achieves “Heaven”, Main Rozetta comes to regret her actions and resolves to make up her actions by actually helping the world with her surviving clones. However, this turns out to be a lie as Saber was able to find out Main Rozetta was faking regret in order cause chaos, eventually killing her and the clones in an instant when they stepped out of town. “''It’s incomplete... I need to restore it, or else I won’t reach Heaven again...''” - Main Rozetta Eyes of Heaven’s Appearance: As the Stand is only 53.148% of Main Rozetta’s Meteor Gear, it lacks legs, a hand, part of its left arm, and the Meteor Gear. Its helmet is also partially torn, revealing Eyes of Heaven’s eye and GΔCT symbols around it. Powers and Abilities: With only 53.148% of Eyes of Heaven’s Power, Main Rozetta has access to stopping time, stealing abilities in the form of DISCs, and “glitching” time for a few moments. According to Smart Rozetta, Eyes of Heaven has 25% of stopping time, 25% of stealing and storing abilities, 25% of glitching time, 15% of divination, and 10% of the Meteor Gear. Eyes of Heaven is far more weaker in this state, being prone to get pummeled at times and unable to efficiently throw knives and physically handle many superpowered beings at once, although she keeps her regeneration and enhanced condition. If Main Rozetta is with all of the Rozettas, they combine Eyes of Heaven to its original power. Each time a Rozetta dies, Main Rozetta slowly gains a thousandth of Eyes of Heaven’s Power, gaining more power until she reaches 100%. However, many Rozettas would be anywhere around Grimsborough, forcing Main Rozetta to have her loyal clones to keep check on them. Incomplete Eyes of Heaven’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: C, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts